Welcome to the word (resubido sin cambio)
by thekiller92
Summary: Jane es una chica normal, con una familia corriente y buenos amigos pero con un pequeño gran secreto escondido de cara al mundo. Maura, una chica timida que conoce a Jane desde hace años ¿que pasa cuando hace calor y tu mejor amiga te trata mejor de lo que te deberia tratar? Oneshot completo. GIP ¿No gusta? No leas :) 18 lenguaje y escenas oscenas, buena lectura. Final feliz.


Era un cálido día a mediados de agosto en Boston, Massachusetts. Jane Rizzoli era una joven veterana del baseball. Tenía 19 años y unas notas envidiables como estudiante de policía. Prácticamente sus amigos los podía contar con los dedos de una mano, y ellos eran Cassey Jones, Vince Korsak y Barry Frost pero como toda mujer, tenía una mejor amiga; Maura Isles. Maura era una estudiante de medicina que tiraba a por la rama forense. Jane era su segunda mejor amiga, la primera que mereció ese puesto fue Sussie Chang. Al principio, Maura estaba prácticamente perdida, nada parecía salirle bien en el ámbito social. La madre de Jane y la de Maura eran grandes amigas, así fue como Jane y Maura se conocieron. Al principio solían verse en la universidad, sin saber quienes eran, solo coincidían en los pasillos. Con el tiempo, fue creciendo una amistad cada vez más grande.

Aquel día, Jane había invitado a Maura a cenar y dormir con ella y de paso ir juntas al día siguiente a la universidad. Jane era intersexual y había nacido con un miembro de siete pulgadas y media, el cual, a veces le costaba ocultar. Con el tiempo, aprendió a vivir con ello, no le hacía gracia pero no tenía más remedio que vivir así. Jane avisó a su madre de que Maura se quedaría en casa y Ángela había dicho que no había problema con ello. A las cinco de la Tarde, Jane jugó un partido de baloncesto contra Frankie de al menos dos horas y media. Una vez terminado el partido, Jane corrió a bañarse.

Media hora más tarde, Maura apareció en casa de Jane. La cena pasó tranquila, una vez terminada, Jane y Maura fueron las primeras en subir a lavarse los dientes. Jane y Maura se dirigieron a la habitación de Jane, donde vieron películas hasta casi las dos de la mañana, por insistencia de Jane de ver algo más.

La primera película fue la de lío embarazoso, a lo largo de toda la película, Jane y Maura fueron cambiando de posiciones en la cama hasta que terminó y Jane cambió de película. La nueva se trataba de un pequeño cambio, para ese entonces, Jane, cansada del calor, se quitó la camisa. Aquello no le importaba a ninguna, así que se acostó de nuevo en la cama. Poco después, encontraron una posición perfecta. Jane se encontraba boca arriba, con la rodilla izquierda a punto de quedar estirada pero estando mantenida aún y la rodilla derecha entre las de Maura, quien estaba a unos centímetros de Jane, lo mismo que le medía el fémur junto a la rótula a Jane para no sufrir ambas más calor del que había.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando habían cambiado las cosas, Maura se mostró muy cariñosa con Jane y eso a Jane no le importaba desde hacía unos meses. Jane tenía el brazo izquierdo para evitar la molesta luz en los ojos, pues empezaba a tener algo de sueño. Nadie, ni si quiera la pitonisa española Aramis Fuster, podría saber que aquella noche sus vidas iban a dar un cambio radical de 180°. Entretenida en la película, Maura le hacía caricias sobre el estomago a Jane durante un rato largo. Aquellas caricias tranquilizaron a la morena que estaba a punto de caer en un sueño profundo, cuando Maura se había dado cuenta de los pantalones azules de Jane hacían una perfecta tienda de campaña. Maura abrió los ojos exageradamente ante tal sorpresa y sus mejillas se enrojecieron tratando de evitar contacto visual con aquello pero era tan evidente que era imposible no fijarse. Al ver que aquello no bajaba habló.

-Jane ¿estás... -la vergüenza le impidió hablar.

Como única respuesta, Jane emitió un gruñido para después quejarse.

-Maur... deja de mirarme ya... -gruñó con los ojos cerrados y colocándose un cojín sobre la dura erección sintiéndose incómoda.

-¡Dios mío! ¿de verdad te has excitado? -preguntó ahora con sorpresa, al ver que era verdad.

-Calla.. -gruñó molesta, ahora quitándose el brazo de la cara- además, es tu culpa, debiste haberte estado quieta con las manos -incómoda, trata de bajar la erección frotándose ligeramente.

-¿Te excitan las caricias? -vuelve a hacerlas pero Jane le da un manotazo.

-Maur, para.. -gruñó.

Jane, al ver que Maura no hablaba pensó en que por suerte para ella, Maura ya ignoraba su erección, hasta que notó una mano agarrando firmemente su miembro, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¡Maur! -le echó la bronca en voz baja para no despertar a nadie- ¿qué haces? deja de tocarme la polla y deja de acariciarme -se apretó más el cojín mientras se sienta en la cama.

-¡tsshh! -Maura hizo un gesto colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- calla -se baja de la cama y la rodea hasta llegar a Jane.

-¿Pero qué.. qué vas a ...-Jane quedó callada al sentir los labios de Maura sobre ella mientras que Maura le vuelve a agarrar firmemente el miembro- mmm Maura .. no.. para -trata de quitar las manos de Maura de su miembro- no tiene gracia.

Maura ignoró su advertencia y la volvió a besar. Con cada beso, Jane se empalmaba más y Maura lo sabía. Con su mano derecha acarició el estomago de Jane hasta que finalmente pasa la mano dentro de los pantalones y calzoncillos de Jane y agarra firmemente la polla dura de Jane, jalando de ella y sacándola.

-Para Maur... oh...oohh Jesús..-gimió entre dientes.

-La tienes muy dura.. -ríe entre dientes en la boca de Jane y aumenta el ritmo.

Terminó de besarla y se puso de rodillas llevándose la polla de Jane a la boca. Empezó a bombear despacio su cabeza hasta que cogió el ritmo perfecto.

-Ooh..joder Maur.. sí..-le hace una coleta y bombea la cabeza de Maura hacia abajo- que bien la chupas..

Maura dirigió su mano izquierda al estomago de Jane y lo acarició, notando como se tensaba. La falta de aire llegó, haciendo separar la boca de la polla de Jane. Tragó saliva, besó a Jane y siguió masturbándola. Jane, siendo amable y queriendo devolver el favor a Maura, pasó su mano derecha desde el estomago hasta el clítoris de Maura, acariciándola un poco. Bajó un poco más y notó a Maura húmeda y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a hacerle un dedo. Maura dejó de besar a Jane y le volvió a chupar la polla desesperadamente.

-Sii.. sii.. chupa.. eso es..ohh asii -cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás mientras mantenía el pelo de maura.

Maura aumentó el ritmo haciendo lascivos sonidos de succión. La polla de Jane estaba llena de babas, facilitando el deslizamiento dentro de la boca y Maura aumentaba el ritmo hasta que con un chasquido se la quitó de la boca. Jane se agarró la polla y se masturbó con fuerza mientras probaba su sabor en Maura. paró de masturbarse y desnudó a Maura, quitando rápidamente sus pantalones y bragas. Maura se colocó a cuatro patas y Jane pareció volar hasta la vulva de Maura, a la cual, enganchó su boca y comenzó a lamer con necesidad.

-Janee.. oh Jane... Dios.. que bien lo haces -sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Jane prácticamente bebía más que comía los jugos vaginales de Maura no paraban de salir. A Jane le dolía la polla de tal excitación. Comenzó a masturbarse nuevamente hasta que Maura habló.

-Oooh fóllame Jane..por favor.. necesito sentirte dentro de mi..dame...

No tuvo la necesidad de pedirlo dos veces. Jane se colocó de rodillas y de una sola vez entró toda la polla. Maura se quedó boquiabierta al sentir la polla de Jane llegar hasta el cérvix. Se aferró a las sábanas y Jane a su cadera. Dejándose de tonterías Jane bombeó con fuerza dentro de Maura, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas estaban manteniendo relaciones sexuales, nada de esa monería de hacer el amor. Jane le dio una fuerte nalgada a Maura que resonó en toda la habitación haciéndola gritar. Embistiendo con más rabia a Maura, Jane colocó su mano en el hombro de Maura para profundizar.

-Sii..sii..aahh..sii..que rico..sii..-gemía Maura.

-Oooh Maur..

-Sigueee..aah..fuerte..más fuerte..-pidió Maura.

-Oooh Señor -aumentó la velocidad.

Los endurecidos testículos de Jane estaban cubiertos por los jugos de Maura y chocaban escandalosamente con su clítoris cada vez que la polla de Jane entraba en ella.

-Oooh si si asii..oh Dios sigue Jane..fóllame..-Jane le da una nalgada- sii..

-¿Te gusta? -otra nalgada- ¿te gusta que te la meta?

-¡Sí ..asii..!

Jane apretaba las caderas de Maura y aumentaba el ritmo. En un momento dado Jane ordenó a Maura acostarse de lado. Jane se coloca detrás de ella, alínea su polla y se la mete, agarrando el muslo derecho de Maura elevándolo y separando así las piernas de Maura. Una vez dentro, vuelve a embestirla con furia y rabia.

Jadeos, gemidos, chapoteo y olor a sexo era todo en el interior de aquella habitación.

-Oohh si ... como me gusta.. me gusta follarte..

-Y a mii.. a mi que me folles Jaaaaannne.. dame fuerte.. quiero tu pollaa..

-Toma...-aumenta las embestidas.

-Sii.. sii..sii AAHH... SIGUE...

-Mierda..jodeer... no puedo más.. ya viene.. ya viene... AAH..

-Hazlo...hazlo Jane... córrete dentro de mi...quiero sentirte...-rogó Maura.

-¿Estás segura? -su voz temblaba por la cercanía del orgasmo, aun manteniendo la pierna de Maura.

-Tomo pastillas anticonceptivas. Córrete..

-Ooooh Señor.. oh Señor... aah...

Con su mano derecha agarró con fuerza la cara de Maura, soltando su pierna sin parar de penetrarla y la besa con furia. Jane soltó la cara de Maura y la agarró con fuerza de la cadera, quedando prácticamente pegada a ella para finalmente eyacular con fuerza en su interior. Un gruñido brutal y la sensación de chorros en su interior le indicaban a Maura que Jane se corría con gran fuerza. Ambas quedaron rendidas y sin fuerza, de pronto Maura sintió frio y Jane tapó ambos cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado y se fueron a la universidad juntas.

Dos semanas más tarde.

Maura acudió a una cena benéfica junto a su madre, Constance. Había de todo tipo de tentempiés y menús exquisitos, dignos de gente rica. Sentadas junto a los anfitriones de dicha cena benéfica, fueron servidas prácticamente las primeras con las mejores degustaciones entre la que había entrecot, papas, salsa bechamel, gambas, langostinos, colas de langosta y pimientos rellenos. En otro momento, Maura no hubiese dudado en apreciar dichos alimentos de alta sociedad, pero aquella mañana se había levantado con dolores de estómago y mareos que con el paso del día y algunos medicamentos se habían aliviado, pero aquello hizo que las náuseas la golpearon en cuanto el olor y el aspecto de los pimientos rellenos llegó a sus fosas nasales, obligándola a correr directamente al baño cual cenicienta tratando de llegar a su carruaje. No levantó la cabeza del váter hasta que hubo vaciado todo su estómago. Su cara era pálida y tenía mal aspecto, negando ante el espejo se enjuagó la boca y volvió a su mesa.

-Madre, creo que lo mejor será que coja un taxi de camino a casa, mi estómago hoy está delicado y prefiero descansar -se disculpó ante su madre- usted quédese si así lo desea.

Una vez en su casa, Maura se fue directa a su habitación a dormir. A las tres de la mañana, aquellas molestias volvieron, obligando a Maura a vomitar de nuevo. Al regresar a su habitación decidió que hacía calor y durmió con la ventana abierta. Al día siguiente Maura se levantó más cansada que el día anterior, pero no por ello dejó sus clases de lado. En clase de anatomía, estaban obligados a diseccionar a una rana. Lo estaba haciendo perfectamente hasta que punzó demasiado fuerte y las tripas del animal salieron como a borbotones. Sin darle tiempo de llegar al baño, vomitó en un cubo de basura, siendo consolada por Sussie. Por fin, la hora del recreo había llegado y podía darle un poco el aire. En la cafetería, Sussie pidió un café y Maura agua. Sussie admitió que era extraño que ella vomitase por abrir en canal a una rana.

-¿Y sabes que es lo más extraño? que llevo así desde ayer. Cualquier olor desagradable me produce náuseas, tuve que venirme de una cena benéfica sin comer porque al ver entrecot, gambas, salsa bechamel y pimientos rellenos entre otras cosas vomité -un tirón en su estómago y Maura se agarró la barriga poniendo mala cara.

Sussie vio a Maura a los ojos y sonrió, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qu..qué pasa? ¿p..por qué lloras? -preguntó Maura con el ceño fruncido.

-No.. no quiero ilusionarme pero creo que estás embarazada -dijo con ilusión.

En ese momento, el mundo de Maura se vino abajo. Mareada, empezó a ver todo borroso, sudores fríos le recorrían el cuerpo, taquicardia...su mano se dirigió a su boca con ganas de vomitar y la otra en su cabeza mientras negaba nerviosa que aquello era una pesadilla.

-No.. -acusó a Sussie con el dedo- mientes... sé que mientes... -temblaba- es una broma pesada.. aire... me falta el aire..

-Eh.. ehh -Sussie corrió asustada a su lado y observó urticaria- Maura.. tranquilízate.. te esta dando ansiedad y te sale urticaria, toma -le pasa una bolsa- respira.

-No puedo..-hablaba asfixiada- no puedo respirar..

-Sí puedes.. hazlo.. respira.. respira.. -ve que Maura lo consigue- eso.. eso es... así.. -le acaricia la espalda.

-No... embarazada no...-rogaba asustada.

-Tsshhh -Susie acercó la cara de Maura a su pecho, como una madre consuela a su pequeño- yaa... ya. tranquila, puede que sea solo imaginaciones mías.

Maura tiritaba bajo Sussie asustada por lo que podía pasar. Terminó la hora del descanso pero Maura sabía que Jane tenía entrenamiento. Pidiéndole a Sussie que guardara sitio y le dijera a la señorita Fresher que iba a tardar un par de minutos, corrió hasta el campo de baseball de la universidad, reconociéndola como la bateadora. Esperó a que batease y la llamó.

-Jane, por favor. Es urgente, necesito hablar contigo -miró a Jane a los ojos.

Jane vio que todo el mundo la miraba y se sintió incómoda y por la mirada de Maura no era el mejor sitio para hablar.

-S.. sí, claro. Vamos -le agarró de la mano y tiró de Maura lejos de la atención de los demás- dime ¿se están metiendo contigo? -preguntó mirando por detrás de Maura.

-N...no... esto es mucho peor... -otra punzada y su cara refleja el dolor.

-Ey ¿qué pasa? -preguntó preocupada al ver el sufrimiento en su amiga.

-Creo.. creo que nos hemos metido en un buen lio -su mirada atemorizada decía prácticamente todo.

-No… -negó con la cabeza- dime que no estás... -el miedo le impidió terminar la frase.

-Por favor... ayúdame. No tengo ni idea de si estoy esperando un bebé tuyo... a... acompáñame al ginecólogo por favor Jane... -sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas- tengo miedo.

En ese momento fue como si a Jane le cayese un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza. Sus piernas flojeaban ante tal idea. Mareada, se agarró a la farola y vomitó. Una vez terminó de vomitar, se pasó una mano por la cara.

-E.. . ¿estás segura? ¿estás completamente segura que estás embarazada? y de ser así ¿es mío?

-Eres la última persona con la que mantuve relaciones y siendo que las mantuvimos sin protección es muy probable que sí sea tuyo -puso cara de circunstancia.

-Genial. ..-murmuró Jane.

-Por favor Jane... te pido que me acompañes...-rogó Maura.

-No te preocupes...-la cubrió con sus brazos.

-Gracias... -tímidamente escondió su cara en el cuello de Jane.

-Estoy aquí.. -le frota la espalda y le da un beso en la cabeza-oye.. será mejor que vuelvas a clases, yo he de seguir entrenando. Si te parece bien, esta tarde busco un buen ginecólogo.

-Gracias -asintió con la cabeza.

Jane se dirigió de nuevo a entrenar y Maura a su clase de biología. Al entrar en la clase vio su sitio junto a Sussie, quien la esperaba impaciente.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó Sussie bajo.

-Hablando con la persona que está implicada en este lio -se señaló la barriga.

-Nada mas salir de la uni iremos a la farmacia -concretó Sussie.

De pronto, los momentos previos al desastre pasaron por la cabeza de Maura " _hazlo... hazlo Jane... córrete dentro de mi... tomo pastillas anticonceptivas."_ Una sensación de vacío se formó en su estómago.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sussie a Maura al ver su cara- estás teniendo muchas molestias.

-Fu...fue mi culpa -Maura empalideció.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Sussie la mira sin entender.

-Le pedí... -bajó la voz mucho más- lo hicimos sin condón y le pedí que se corriese dentro de mi.

La cara de Sussie en ese momento era digna de una fotografía, parecía la portada de solo en casa. Frustración en el rostro de Maura y sorpresa en la de Sussie. Maura ahora se sentía sucia por su actitud desinhibida.

Terminaron las clases ese día, Maura y Sussie se dirigieron a la farmacia donde pidieron una prueba de embarazo, mientras que Jane buscaba por internet buenos ginecólogos, encontrando uno que era discreto, llamó por teléfono pidiendo hora. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Jane se dirigió a la casa de Maura y tocó varias veces hasta que Constance abrió, permitiéndole el paso y diciéndole que Maura se encontraba arriba. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se encontró a Maura mirando para ella. Su mirada confirmó aquello que ambas temían y Jane se puso una mano en la cara mientras suspiraba.

-No puede ser que de positivo... -murmuró Jane con fastidio.

-Una puede fallar... pero tres es prácticamente confirmación -contestó Maura.

-Vale.. -suspiró Jane y miró a Maura a la barriga para finalmente acariciarla- y... ¿cuándo se supone que ...? ya sabes.. -indicó hacia abajo.

-¿El sexo del bebé? podremos averiguarlo dentro de once semanas, si mal no calculo -miró a Jane con una ceja levantada- si te refieres a cuando sucedió... fue hace dos semanas -puso cara de circunstancia.

-Oooh.. -abrió la boca un poco impresionada- así que... ¿once semanas?

-once semanas.. -posó su mano izquierda en su vientre.

-Ven... ven aquí -abrió los brazos.

-Dios... -se abrazó a Jane y comenzó a llorar asustada.

-Lo siento... lo siento... -le besa la cabeza- tranquila... te juro que no te voy a dejar sola.. es.. -apoya su mano sobre la de Maur- es nuestro.. tuyo y mío -la miró a los ojos.

Sin poder remediarlo y casi sin darse cuenta, Jane agarró con cariño la cara de Maura y la besó despacio y con cariño, aliviando el llanto de Maura, quien devolvió el beso.

3 días más tarde

Jane había conseguido cita rápidamente con uno de los mejores ginecólogos de todo Boston. Aquel día Maura tenía la primera ecografía para confirmarlo, aunque como anteriormente había nombrado Maura, tres test de embarazos positivos no podía ser falsa alarma. Maura se encontraba nerviosa y asustada pero por suerte para ella, Jane se encontraba a su lado. De vez en cuando le daba besos en la cabeza, le apretaba con cariño el muslo o frotaba su espalda, siempre sin soltar su mano. El ginecólogo las hizo entrar en su consultorio y hablaron primero.

-Muy bien, señorita Isles ¿que edad dice que tiene? -preguntó dispuesto a escribir.

-Di.. dieciocho -tartamudeó.

-Dieciocho, muy bien -lo apunta- usted tranquila, lo que hablemos aquí, aquí se queda. ¿A que edad comenzó a menstruar? -el ginecólogo vio las mejillas de Maura arder.

-A los trece -contestó más fluido.

-¿Ha tenido usted relaciones sexuales? -él no había sido informado.

-Sí.

-¿A qué edad empezó? -miraba hacia el papel.

-A los dieciséis -se mueve incómoda en la silla y Jane le acaricia con cariño para tranquilizarla.

-Muy bien -termina de apuntarlo- dígame señorita -carraspeó su garganta- acompáñeme -caminó hasta una camilla- túmbese aquí si es tan amable -Maura lo hace- ¿sabe lo que es un ultrasonido? y no hablo precisamente de la música que se escucha hoy en día -le sonrió a Maura para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Sí -sonrió un poco más tranquila- se lo que es.

-Perfecto, quítese la camisa -se dio la vuelta preparando todo.

El ginecólogo lo preparó todo y realizó el ultrasonido. Hasta último momento no pudo confirmar que era un embarazo, pues el pequeño feto se lo puso difícil hasta que lo encontró.

-Felicidades, vas a ser madre -sonrió a Maura- mira -señaló la pantalla- ahí está.

-Ese. .. -Jane entrecerró los ojos acercando su cara a la pantalla- pequeño garbanzo es un... bebé? -ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí Jane, ese pequeño garbanzo como tú llamas es un feto, crecerá y será un bebé -explicó casi con ironía.

En ese momento, Jane tocó la pantalla y sonrió ampliamente. Había engendrado un bebé con Maura. ese pequeño garbanzo era su niño. Con diecinueve años nunca piensas en ser madre o padre pero cuando cometes un error como aquel y pasan cosas como esta y las puedes observar, te sale del interior ese instinto protector. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda y miró a Maura con amor.

-Lo llamare garbancito -dijo riendo mientras se seca la lágrima.

-¡Jane! -regañó Maura.

-¿Qué? -rio intentando no llorar de emoción.

-No voy a llamar a mi hijo garbancito -su ceño se frunció.

-¿Por qué no? aquella pequeña rubita que nació de una flor se llamaba Pulgarcita y nadie puso pegas -tocó la pantalla con el dedo sonriendo.

-Jane, Pulgarcita es un personaje de ficción, no puedes llamar así a un hijo -explicó su razón.

-Pero es que míralo Maur, es un o una renacuaja.

La sonrisa de Jane era tan grande que contagio a Maura con esa felicidad y seguridad. En ese momento Jane miró a Maura y le agarró de la mano con fuerza, su mirada le transmitió la paz que necesitaba para estar bien.

Al día siguiente.

La noche anterior, Jane había vuelto a casa y subió corriendo a su habitación, dejando a su madre intrigada. A pesar de saber que la familia de Maura eran asquerosamente ricos, Jane decidió que si esa criatura iba a formar parte de su vida cotidiana quería darle una vida plena, tal vez no llena de lujos pero tampoco sin un biberón que echarse a la boca cuando tuviese hambre. Inmediatamente encendió el ordenador y buscó cosas relacionadas con bebés y ofertas de trabajo con un salario dignamente humano. Maura, tras llegar a casa le sonrió a su madre y subió cansada hasta su habitación, donde se acostó a leer un libro que a los pocos minutos dejó de leer por caer en los brazos de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente todo pareció ir mejor para ambas, Maura aún era sensible a los olores pero había dormido del tirón. Sussie deseaba con ganas que llegara el descanso largo para poder charlar con tranquilidad. Ese momento deseado llegó tras tres interminables horas de espera. En la cafetería, Maura había decidido que lo mejor era no comer ni beber nada, mientras Sussie tomaba café.

-Bueno, no me tortures más ¿que pasó? -preguntó eufórica Sussie.

-Bueno, pues... -bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-¡Oh Dios mío! -Sussie se tapó la boca y sonrió muy ampliamente- ¿los positivos no mentían?

-No, no mentían -Maura posó su mano sobre su vientre- ayer tuve visita con el ginecólogo y me hice una eco -sonrió- madre mía... -se sonrojó.

-¡Felicidades! -la abrazó Sussie- debes de estar contenta.

-Con miedo, si te soy sincera -rió entre dientes.

-Eso no es nada, dentro de nueve meses ya tendrás a una pequeña criatura mirándote con ojitos curiosos -le acarició el brazo.

-Que calor hace, por Dios -se abanicó con ambas manos.

-Anda, hola Jane -sonrió Sussie.

-¿¡Qué!? -preguntó alterada Maura mirando para atrás.

-Yo también me alegro de verte -dijo Jane frunciendo el ceño- que manera de saludar a una amiga -le coloca una botella de agua y un sándwich vegetal delante- yo cuidando de tu línea y de que no te deshidrates y ni saludas -se hizo la indignada sin sentarse.

-No.. no es eso Jane, pensé que tenías entrenamiento -habló atropellada.

-Tranquila... no te preocupes, a ver si te va a dar algo con tanto nerviosismo -se coloca detrás de Maura y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros.

Jane le hizo un pequeño masaje a Maura sin ninguna intención. Maura no se quejaba hasta que notó el miembro de Jane a la altura de su cabeza. Tragó con dificultad y su cara había perdido el color.

-Ja ...Jane por favor ¿puedes parar? ya me encuentro mejor -su cara blanca como la nieve.

-¿Segura que estás bien? tienes pinta de que la siguiente que va a pasar por la morgue y no como forense eres tú, estás blanca -Jane frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo? -se puso de pie y quedó una cabeza mas abajo que Jane.

-Claro -le agarra la mano y se alejan de Sussie- dime ¿qué ocurre? parece como si te diese corriente.

-Corriente no sé si das a otras personas... pero acabo de notar tu ... -se sonroja- y lo que si has conseguido junto al masaje es que se me dispare el libido. Por favor no me hagas mas masajes ni te roces conmigo, al menos no en público -pidió Maura.

-Como me gustaría torturarte -río entre dientes- sería maravilloso poder susurrarte al oído.. lo que quiero preguntarte -su voz sonaba caliente y solo lo hacía para torturar a Maura .

-No seas idiota -rio tímidamente y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Vamos -sonrió Jane y le puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho.

Ambas llegaron hasta donde estaba Sussie esperando y se sentaron.

-¿Sabéis de que tengo ganas? -preguntó Maura mirando a ambas amigas- beicon con chocolate.

Jane y Sussie se miraron seriamente, como con miedo a hablar. Finalmente, ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ella lo sabe? -preguntaron al unísono.

En ese momento ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos para luego mirar a Maura, quien se sintió incómoda y parecía querer escurrirse de la silla cual niño pillado en una mentira.

-Sí -dijo con cara de circunstancia.

-Bien, ahora que Jane también sabe que estás embarazada, cuéntanoslo ¡TODO! incluido pelos y señales -dijo Sussie excitada de emoción.

-¿Qué? claro que no, es mi vida privada -sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Vamos Maura, ahora no seas modosita que bien que le pediste que se corriera dentro de ti -sonreía Sussie de oreja a oreja.

Jane que bebía agua en ese momento, se atraganta y expulsa el agua por la boca y la nariz. Maura, asustada corre a su lado.

-Dios mío, Jane ¿estás bien? -preguntó preocupada.

Maura frotó con cariño la espalda de Jane, quien estaba aturdida después de expulsar agua por sus orificios nasales.

-Vale que sé como se hacen los niños, pero no esperaba que fuera de las que lo cuentan todo con pelos y señales.. oh Dios, mi nariz..

-¿en qué mundo vives, Jane? -preguntó Sussie riendo - ¿quién no quiere saber todo sobre el semental que la conquistó? tiene que estar bien dotado para que ella se suelte tanto.

-No pensé que tanto -Jane se levantó y vomitó agua.

Maura en ese momento negó con la cabeza ¿soy yo la que está embarazada? vale que el padre de la criatura pueda sentir las emociones de su pareja, pero que la amiga de su pareja tenga las hormonas revolucionadas no es para nada normal susurró mentalmente Maura para si misma.

-Y se supone que la modosita eres tú -Sussie le da dos pequeños codazos.

-No quiero detalles, gracias -dijo Jane sentándose.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre? -preguntó Sussie.

-todavía no, quiero ver como se lo diremos a nuestras familias -miró momentáneamente a Jane.

Siete horas más tarde, Jane y Maura hablaban acaloradamente sobre como decírselo a sus madres, pues ninguna idea parecía buena.

-Claro, se lo decimos como la cosa mas normal de este mundo "ey mama, esta ensalada esta buena. Por cierto, felicidades. Vas a ser abuela" -imitó con burla a Maura.

-¿Qué? -Constance y Ángela abrieron los ojos con asombro.

-¿S.. sorpresa? -Jane abrió los brazos y puso cara de circunstancia.

En ese momento, Ángela se desmayó. Jane agachó la cabeza y negó. Maura miraba con pena a su madre. Media hora más tarde, Ángela le estaba dando a Jane una reprimenda por lo ocurrido.

-¿Pero en qué pensabas Jane? -le gritó Ángela.

-No pensábamos ¿vale? únicamente pasó -Jane agachó la cabeza.

-Dios mío Jane... -dijo Ángela decepcionada y mirando a Maura.

Maura en ese momento se quería morir, mínimo enterrar la cabeza y hacer como si nada.

-Maura ¿es en serio? -preguntó Constance- ¿realmente estás embarazada?.

-Sí...madre, estoy embarazada desde hace dos semanas -confesó Maura.

-¿Pero qué has hecho Jane? -hizo una pregunta retórica.

-Ma... ¿es necesario? -preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Por Dios ¡claro que no! fue una pregunta retórica -puso cara de asco al imaginar que su hija le soltaría los detalles- no pedía detalles.

-Hemos ido a un ginecólogo, el medico dice que está bien -Jane coloca la mano encima de la barriga de Maura y la mira a los ojos.

-Madre... yo -agachó la cabeza para después mirar con decisión en sus ojos- madre, quiero tenerlo. Si me apoyas en esto, no solo me beneficiaré yo por la ayuda, también lo hará tu nieto o nieta.

-Maura, tienes dieciocho años ¿que piensas hacer con un bebe? -preguntó Constance.

-Pues lo que haría cualquier mujer en este caso -dijo Maura seriamente- daré a luz a ese precioso bebé madre.

-Dios mío Jane.. -Ángela negó con la cabeza.

-Mamá, deja ya de lamentarlo a de mas ¿por que te arrepientas que haya sido yo? ¿o solo querías hijos de Tommy y Frankie? -preguntó ofendida.

-Jane, has dejado embarazada a Maura... A MAURA -dijo señalando a Maura.

-Escucha bien mamá, sucedió y punto. No pensábamos en si lo que estábamos haciendo estaba bien o no, únicamente nos dejamos llevar -se defendió Jane.

-Pero Jane ¿sabes lo complicado que es tener un bebé? -dijo Ángela.

-Sé que es complicado, ni yo ni Maura estábamos seguras de que hacer hasta el otro día -Jane soltó una lagrima- ni voy a renunciar a Maura , ni renunciaré al bebé.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, Maura? -preguntó seriamente Constance.

-Totalmente, madre -dijo segura.

-Está bien, está bien -Constance levantó la mano- no os preocupéis del dinero, yo pagaré todo.

-No señora Isles -habló Jane-, yo fui una de las irresponsables y aceptaré lo que ello conlleva. No debe pagar nada, yo lo haré -sentenció- buscaré un trabajo digno y ganaré dinero -explicó.

-Jane... -Ángela fue interrumpida.

-No mamá -miró rudamente a su madre- cometí una estupidez y no pensé en las consecuencias. Ahora deberé madurar y ser responsable, y como tal buscaré un trabajo con un salario digno, me da igual de lo que sea, pero no permitiré que le falte nada a mi hijo o hija -sentenció.

-Jane, ser madre no es como vosotras creéis. Esto os queda grande -dijo Constance - con un salario mínimo de los que hay hoy en día solo llegáis para pañales -prácticamente criticó- pero si queréis hacerlo así... -resopló- solo os ayudare con los accesorios necesarios.

-Madre no.. -Maura fue interrumpida.

-No Maura, no digas nada. Lo criareis vosotras, ya que será vuestro hijo, pero necesitáis ayuda y yo no seré quien para negárosla. Va a ser un camino muy difícil y sois jóvenes y la economía no es que brille en este momento.

A pesar de sus quejas, Jane y Maura acabaron aceptando la ayuda de Constance en el asunto. Después de aquella decisión, Maura le contó a Sussie que el bebe era de Jane, esta al principio se sorprendió pero más tarde felicitó a ambas madres. Ocho meses más tarde, Jane, Constance y Ángela se encontraban en la sala de espera de urgencias. Los nervios a flor de piel por el nacimiento del bebé. Tras dos horas de parto, el medico las llamó y les permitió pasar a la habitación. En ella, Maura estaba con el bebé en brazos mirando tiernamente como dormía. Las tres mujeres se acercaron y Jane cogió al bebé en brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo y sonrió, dejando escapar una lagrima. En su muñeca izquierda llevaba tatuado el nombre de su hijo, a quien finalmente llamaron William.

-Bienvenido al mundo, mi pequeño William -besó su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.


End file.
